Dear Diary
by Yakushi Uchiha
Summary: YAOI AND MAJOR ZEXION RAPE! it gets more and more hardcore as the story progresses XD the first couple of scenes were written by Dark Uzumaki 93. and no ... i'm not implying Zexion-X-Larxene in this story by saying that he is straight ... just ... NO!


Chapter One: Zexion's First Lover

Walking through the white halls, Xemnas wondered how everyone fared with their missions. As he turned the corner into another hall Xemnas took note on hoe these white walls can't contain the secrets the members of the Organization. Marluxia liked to cross-dress under his coat so he had it zipped all the way down and Larxene had gone emo slitting her wrists because Marluxia was a cross-dresser. Unfortunately the beans were spilled in Xemnas' case; Saïx had found out that Xemnas was gay. And that he had a truck load of feeling for Zexion. Their leader having a huge attraction to Zexion, Xemnas couldn't stand being near him for he would go in a trance like state and be all ga-ga over Zexion.

So Saïx would give Zexion all his missions and so everyone else wouldn't think something was wrong Saïx would do the same for everyone. As the colorless walls started to bore Xemnas, he had the biggest urge to stop. When he did he was in front of the door that led to Zexion's room. A weird sensation rocked Xemnas' body as he stared at the door. His penis twitched as he played erotic images in his head.

He'd left the gray-haired man alone for what felt like years right now. Standing in front of Zexion's room, all of that control started to slip out of his hands as he thought about him more. How would that body so built like a girl's, minus the boobs and the vagina, feel under the palms of his hands and his own body. This was a question that haunted Xemnas day on and day out since he figured out his feelings for the other man.

Xemnas' body ended up moving of its own accord, his hand on the door knob and the rest of him opening the door. His sex standing straight and ready for roll call. Xemnas tried to go in as quiet as possible, this was the first time that he had been in Zexion's room.

It had a really high ceiling and like the hall ways the room was colorless. On the right and left walls of the room were four bookcases two on each wall, and they were from the floor to the ceiling high. After the book cases on the right wall there was a desk, a computer chair and a lamp. At the back wall there was a window, it was open but there was no breeze coming through. Finally there was Zexion's bed, and a random box behind the headboard that Xemnas paid no mind to.

Xemnas neared the bed and rested his stare in Zexion. He was all laid out as if he was in a coffin, just waiting for his dear ones to look at him and say good bye. Xemnas took the bed sheet off of his still body. His eyes scanned his body, how can he sleep so peacefully? He took off his gloves and reached to touch Zexion's face. The plains of his face were nice and soft, almost like a baby's bottom.

As Xemnas continued to touch the soft flesh, Zexion mumbled something and turned on his side. A frustrated sound came up out of Xemnas' throat. His hand moved down Zexion's clothing covered chest. His hand landed down south for the winter. Xemnas snatched his hand away as Zexion moved to lie on his back again. A groan escaped Xemnas as the images from before he had entered the room started to play in his head again.

He started to strip his pants off. When it came to his underpants he stopped. With his thumbs on the elastic band, he just noticed he was stripping seductively. Why the hell would he put on a show for someone who is asleep? Xemnas stood there with only a shirt on. He was in that famous gaga trance like state. Suddenly a breeze hit him back into reality. He looked to the window and just shrugged to off.

He climbed into Zexion's bed his knees on either side of Zexion. Also his hands on either side of him, Zexion's neck looked very inviting as he lowered his head closer to it. He left butterfly kisses up and down his neck. On of Xemnas' hands went down into Zexion's pants. As soon as he gripped Zexion's penis, it was like an on switch and Zexion woke up.

His eyes shot open as if someone told him the castle was on fire and they had to evacuate immediately. He saw the crown of Xemnas' head as he tried to be still. Zexion, being a straight man, had decided that Xemnas had his pleasure for long enough and calmly told Xemnas to remove himself from his bed. The bliss that Xemnas was feeling motivated him to ignore him and continue his exploration. Zexion was getting aggravated now.

"Xemnas! Get your fuckin' gay ass self out of my bed!" Zexion had to punch Xemnas in his left ribs to get him off. Xemnas fell onto the floor, a look of surprise and shock in his eyes. He was confused as to why Zexion would do such a thing, and how he was able to punch so hard. So many things were going through Xemnas' head as his ribs throbbed.

"When did you get so tough? It makes me more attracted to you," Xemnas said as he neared Zexion once more. Zexion put up his leg in a defensive position. He was disgusted with Xemnas.

"Just get your shit and leave my fucking room." Zexion was angered that he had molested him. Although he was surprised to actually see Xemnas do what he told him to. He actually gathered his clothes and left.

Stalking Zexion

_ "What a gay bastered," _Zexion thought as he went over to the bookcase closest to the door on the right side of the room. He pulled out a book called 'White Tome' and in an instant the bookcase swung open. Zexion went to put the book back and get through so the bookcase would close behind him. There was a spiraling staircase staring him in the face as he made his way down.

When he neared the bottom of the spiraling stairs, there was a small room awaiting him. In the room there were bookcases covering the walls. There was another desk and computer chair set. Zexion went to the bookcase just to the left of the entrance and pulled out an untitled book that had a light blue cover and red pages. He set the book down on the desk and sat in the chair he turned on the lamp and began to write. This is what he wrote:

Dear Diary, 4/12/10 2:47 A.M.

I was unfortunately molested by Xemnas this night. I flipped  
him off for it after I awoke. First, I calmly told him to get off. Then I  
started to curse him out. I had to punch him to make him get off of me.  
I just wish he would die … or get sexually harassed by his GPS and  
them attacked by Demyx. That would satisfy me as well.

He put the book back where he found it and returned to the room above where he tried to sleep soundly. It was hard for him, for Xemnas had nearly molested the young boy that he was.


End file.
